The Passion in Arguing
by Prettylittlefan
Summary: Set in the future. Hanna finds something extremely upsetting and it leads to an argument. But those never last long... and it leads to something completely different. One shot!


**A/N: Yep, I suck at updating and I have too many ideas. That should be my new bio.**

**Hope you enjoy! Review if you do. Or if you don't.**

* * *

"Caleb, can you come down here for a sec?" Hanna sweetly asked, balling her hands into fists to contain her anger until her was down here to experience it himself. It was his own stupid fault anyway.

He didn't reply, only casually made his way down the spiral stairs of their three-story house, joining her in the living room. Hanna's jaw was set and her breathing was somewhat erratic, that was the first thing he noticed. "What's wrong, Han?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder carefully. He was genuinely concerned about her. A lot of good that was going to do him. Not.

Shrugging him off, she looked him straight in the eyes, narrowing her own until they were so icy blue and cold that it sent a shiver straight down his spine. "This," she seethed, throwing the book that she was holding down onto the coffee table, hard enough that a booming sound rang throughout the entire house. "This is what's fucking wrong!"

He furrowed his eyebrows, catching a glimpse of the cover a moment later. Paling immediately, he stuttered, "I—I can explain that, Han..."

She barked out a humorless laugh, smiling almost pitifully. Hanna knew that there was no way he could possibly dig himself out of this mess. Raising her eyebrows, she replied, "Explain what? How I'm a total bitch and I should have just gone and fucked Wren? And maybe I'd have gotten pregnant and had a child with someone who wouldn't be there for me? Oh, you mean, explain _that_? Because there's no way that you will ever be able to take any of that back!" She shook her head in disgust.

Her yelling at him only proved to bring back his anger for that time, when he'd written in that book. It was like a journal on some sort of level, just so he could spill his feelings without hurting anyone, emotionally or physically. That didn't work quite so well. Although the prominent expression on her flawless face was hatred, there was a layer of hurt that he knew was under there. "You wouldn't tell me anything, Hanna! Instead, you just ran to that manwhore Brit with all of your problems! How do you think that made me feel?" he shouted back at her. Years later, when they'd starting to become good friends, Toby had told Caleb all about how Wren was after Spencer during high school. He still was. After Spencer and Hanna, on a mission to get the taken girls. It'd been 5 years on Spencer, and 4 on Hanna, and he still hadn't given up. He couldn't even pick one.

Hanna and Caleb thought they'd buried this hatchet a long time ago. Then again, she never thought he'd say those things about her, and he thought she'd never find that book. Why did he even still have it, anyway...?

"You know what, I was under so much stress! You have no idea what I was going through!" she yelled in his face, trying to win. She was wired that way: in any argument, she had to win. It wasn't even just that. She had to make it clear to him just how strongly she felt about this. He'd hurt her majorly, and she rarely let anyone see her hurt. It was weakness. So she buried it in anger.

She shoved him, furious, and he stumbled back a bit, mainly out of surprise. It annoyed him, but not to the point where he would even consider pushing her back. He'd never lay a harmful hand on Hanna.

"I had no idea because you wouldn't open up to me!" Every one of his arguments came back to the same thing, but it just wasn't getting through to her the way he needed it to. "Wren wasn't even paying attention to you, he was just pretending to so he could get in your pants!" Hanna scrunched up her nose and rolled her eyes, her eyebrows knitted together. He was totally acting ridiculous.

"So now I'm a slut, too! Well, okay! Just add that to the list of wonderful things you've said about me!" She was wearing herself out, and she was very done with the conversation, so she began to walk away, leaving the conversation in an unfinished place. Before she could go anywhere though, he grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. "Let me go," Hanna fumed, turning and trying to tear her arm out of his grasp. It was only proving to make him more determined, so she stopped struggling, and just stood there silently, her lips pressed together. She hoped it annoyed him since she usually talked up a storm.

"Hanna, stop it! Handle this like an adult, don't just walk away from it!" They were both still shouting and it was beginning to give her a headache.

Her jaw dropped and she laughed. It was nice to hear, even when it was at him. "You are such a hypocrite! You always run away from things!" she insisted, pissed off and wishing he would let go of her arm.

He raised an eyebrow and then shook his head. "That was one time, Hanna, and it was because you refused to even look at me!" It was a bit of an exaggeration, considering she'd even talked to him that first time that she was mad at him—not out of her own free will—but it was fair.

"I didn't want to stress you out, okay! You'd already had enough of a hard time accepting the fact that I even wanted to see Mona, so why would _you_ want to be there while I ranted and rambled all about her!" Hanna asked, jabbing his chest with her one free hand on the emphasized word.

He released her arm, throwing his hands up in the air in a very 'are you joking' manner. "Hanna, I'm here for you, always! I loved you then and I love you now!" Even when they were expressing lovely feelings, they were still yelling at each other. The way he said it implied that he didn't mean it, but she knew that he did.

"I love you too, so much, you fucking idiot!" she shouted back, stamping her foot in the manner of a two year old. The argument was so heated that it had actually added sexual tension to the room. The passion of their fighting had thrown itself into both of them. Both of their hearts were racing, they were breathing heavily, and they were both close enough to the other to feel each other's body heat. There was a split second of complete silence before they both lunged for each other. Their lips crashed together hard, their tongues clashing and battling the way their words had just moments earlier.

She jumped into his arms, wrapping her long, lean legs around his waist. To support her, Caleb placed his hands strategically under where her thighs met her butt. The kisses—if you could call something so animalistic that—continued as he backed her into a wall, then began trailing sloppy kisses downwards, from her lips, to her jaw, to her neck, so much so that he was basically sucking on her neck. "I'm. So. Sorry." He admitted between kisses, still supporting her body weight.

Hanna closed her eyes and threw her head back as far as she could without hitting it on the wall, enjoying the moment. She nodded slightly, a tiny moan escaping her lips shortly after. "I... hate yelling." She bit her lip, trying to keep quiet.

He hated it that she did that. It satisfied him to hear her "mmm" and sigh. She could tell that it annoyed him, and she released her teeth from their grip on her lip.

He smiled against her neck, slowly traveling back up to her lips. "Let's never fight again," he proposed, whispering against her lips.

Smirking, she shrugged. "I don't know, I mean, if this is the result—" He cut her off by kissing her again, and again, and again.

And they never stopped.

* * *

**That sexy review button is waaaaaiting (: Love you guys! Tell me which story you want me to update first, if you're an avid reader!**


End file.
